


Skeletons in Techie's Relay Station

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Techie wants the best for Hux, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: After Hux announces that he and Kylo have a daughter, his twin brother, Techie, wants to meet her. Hux has kept his twin a secret for a reason and telling Kylo the truth will bring up old memories he'd rather forget.





	Skeletons in Techie's Relay Station

**Author's Note:**

> Brendol Hux's abuse of Armitage is referenced multiple times but only shown in a vague flashback.

Following Hux’s announcement about Padmé’s existence, he and Kylo were pulled into an impromptu baby shower organized by Lieutenant Mitaka. He meant well, but since none of the ranking officers had an abundance of possessions, let alone ones appropriate for a newborn, the party was abysmal. The only one who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Captain Phasma, who had large quantities of credits pressed into her hands, thanks to a last-minute bet about the Satorian’s ‘gift’ to the First Order.

“Stop enjoying the party more than we are,” Kylo hissed as Phasma pocketed her winnings.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Phasma returned. “I actually brought a gift.”

Kylo Ren furrowed his brow at her before Hux joined them, carrying Padmé and a small blaster.

“Hux!” Kylo half-yelled, pulling the blaster out of his hand with the Force.

“Blame the captain for gifting it to our daughter,” the grand marshal sniffed.  

“Self-defense is important,” Phasma argued.

“She’s a newborn,” Hux argued before softly adding, “Save it for her tenth birthday.”

“Hux!” Kylo objected, handing Phasma the blaster and taking Padmé from Hux.

“How old were you when you built your first lightsaber?” Hux challenged.

Kylo sighed, “Ten.”

Phasma smirked under her helmet. She was going to have fun betting on their parenting styles.

A comm beeped and the room fell into silence as everyone checked to see if it was theirs. Hux checked his official comm before pulling a second one from an inside pocket of his uniform.

“Forgive the interruption,” he called as he marched out of the room.

Kylo watched him go with a puzzled look on his face. He turned to Phasma to speculate but paused as he sensed a wave of anxiety rolling off her. Kylo could feel that she knew who had   
contacted Hux, which only raised more questions in his mind. Thankfully, Hux wasn't gone for long, but when he returned, he announced that he and Ren had to leave.

“Is everything all right?” Kylo inquired as they left the room.

Hux didn’t reply and quickened his pace.

Kylo doubled his pace until he overtook Hux, forcing him to stop in his tracks.  

“Ren,” Hux huffed.

Kylo softly kissed Hux’s forehead in reply. “What’s troubling you, love?” he whispered.

Hux sighed and motioned for Kylo to follow him into an alcove.

“...I have a brother,”   
Hux admitted, “and he wants to meet Padmé.”

“Your file says you’re an only child,” Kylo replied mindlessly.

Hux smirked. “He was sicklier as a child than I was. Our father had him declared dead after an extensive illness when we were three.”

Kylo’s eyes darkened, and he held Padmé close to his chest. Hearing about Brendol Hux’s treatment of his son always made Kylo Ren’s blood boil.

“Mother took him with her when she left,” Hux added softly, “and he ended up in the hands of the MaMa Clan five years later.”

“The drug cartel,” Kylo said, confirming to Hux that he knew of them.

Hux nodded, “Run by a psychotic bitch who plucked out my brother’s eyes for the fun of it.”

Kylo touched Hux’s cheek with his free hand.

“I came across him a few years ago after the MaMa Clan was dismantled,” Hux continued, leaning into Kylo’s touch. “After I pieced together who he was, I secretly brought him aboard and gave him work. He’s rather skittish, but he’s gifted with machines, so I put him in charge of an unimportant relay station.”

“It’s sweet that you’re looking out for him,” Kylo said sincerely.

“I’m not sweet,” Hux grumbled.

“You can be,” Kylo insisted, kissing Hux’s cheek.

Hux raised his eyes to meet Kylo’s.  _ “How do you see this in me?” _

Kylo smiled, “I know you, Armitage, my love.”

“And I know you,” Hux smirked.

Kylo pressed his forehead against Hux’s. “Why are you upset about your brother wanting to see Padmé?” he whispered.

“I’m more concerned about you being there,” Hux admitted.

“Why?”

“His time in the MaMa Clan has made him...cautious,” Hux replied. “Especially when it comes to relationships. He views some of your past actions as reminiscent of my   
father’s-”

Kylo’s eyes widened, “Hux.”

“You are nothing like him,” Hux insisted. “ _ Nothing.” _

“Maybe I shouldn’t come,” Kylo whispered. “Especially after what happened on Crait.”

Hux slowly cupped Kylo’s face in his hands. “Crait...kriff Ren. Crait was a disaster. An absolute kriffing disaster. We know that. We’ve  _ talked _ about it – Ren...do we need to talk about it   
again?”

“Armitage, do you feel that we need to?” Kylo inquired gently.

“Perhaps later,” Hux admitted.

Kylo nodded and Padmé squirmed in his arms. “...So, your brother wants to meet her?”

“Yes,” Hux replied, “apparently, he has a gift for her.”

“Will it be a better one than Phasma’s?” Kylo joked weakly.

“Probably,” Hux shrugged, “knowing him.”

Kylo smiled and took Hux’s hand in his, “Then I would love to meet him. If you’ll let me come along.”

Hux returned his smile and squeezed Kylo’s hand in affirmation.

They resumed their walk and stepped into the lift, which took them to the lower levels. With their hands still grasped, Hux led Kylo through a maze of pipes until they came to a door half hidden behind a water heater. Hux raised a gloved hand and knocked softly before entering an access code to open the door.

The room beyond the door was small, and the excessive servers and monitors only made it feel smaller. A lone figure sat in front of the screens, with their back to Hux and Kylo. They had unkempt red hair that reached their shoulders, and a thin, yellow shirt and faded black pants covered their slender frame.

Excessive amounts of cold air combated the heat the servers gave off, causing Padmé fussed in Hux’s arms. The sudden noise caused the figure to jump before slowly turning around. There was no mistaking that his man was Hux’s twin, save for the blue eye implants and a crude tattoo on his forehead that read  _ MALE _ .

“Hello, Techie,” Hux said kindly.

“You came,” Techie smiled softly.

Hux nodded, “I did, and I brought Padmé… and Kylo.”

Kylo smiled, and Techie shrank into his desk chair.

“I promise he’s gentler than he looks,” Hux assured him.

Techie fidgeted in reply and Kylo took a half-step forward, so he was standing in the light.

“Hi, Techie,” he whispered, trying to make his large frame appear smaller. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Your brother has told me so much about you.”

Techie looked up at Hux for confirmation and Kylo held his breath, hoping Hux would play along.

“Why wouldn’t I tell him about you?” Hux mused.

Techie returned his gaze to Kylo Ren.  _ “Armie told him about me? He trusts Kylo Ren that much?” _

“Hux also told me that you wanted to meet our daughter,” Kylo smiled.

Techie nodded.

“Did I tell you what we named her?” Hux inquired. “Padmé Regina.”

_ “Regina…after mom?” _ Techie thought in surprise before mumbling, “You did.”

“Would you like to see her?” Hux inquired.

_ “Relax, Armitage,” _ Kylo projected at Hux.  _ “He’s going to love her.” _

Hux offered Padmé to Techie, who cautiously took her in his arms. Kylo heard a motorized sound as Techie’s synthetic eyes zoomed in on Padmé’s face.

“She’s so small,” Techie marveled.

“She is,” Hux agreed, stepping behind Techie’s chair to look at Padmé over his brother’s shoulder.

While Techie looked at Padmé, Kylo let his eyes roam and he noticed that Techie’s desk was decorated with trees and animals made of delicate copper wire.

“Did you make all of these?” he inquired.

Techie nodded with proud smile.

“They’re beautiful,” Kylo praised.

“Thank you,” Techie blushed as he handed Padmé back to Hux before turning around in his chair and retrieved a poorly wrapped package. Techie handed it to Kylo before curling back up in his plush desk chair.

“Phasma told me Mitaka was throwing a party for your daughter,” Techie explained as Kylo slowly tore at the wrinkled, yellow paper.

“You know Phasma?” Kylo inquired.

Techie nodded, “She’s nice when she isn’t wearing her helmet.”

_ “Phasma? Nice?” _ Kylo projected at Hux.

_ “Honestly, I think she sees Techie as a pet,” _ Hux replied.

Kylo raised his eyebrows in reply before returning his attention to Techie’s gift. At first, he didn’t know what it was supposed to be. Short pieces of copper wire had been formed into what appeared to be miniature maces. The maces were connected to longer wires, attached to a copper circle.

“To hang above her crib,” Techie explained as Kylo lifted the gift out of the paper.

Kylo scrutinized the macabre device as it turned in the light of the screens. They went dark and the dangling weapons became something beautiful as Kylo realized that the “maces”   
were meant to be stars. Techie had made a mobile.

“It’s a beautiful, Techie,” he smiled. “Thank you.”

Techie’s faced turned as red as his hair. “The stars were difficult,” he admitted. “I poked my fingers a few times while making it.”

Hux reached over and took one of the dangling stars in his hand to examine it. “You never cease to amaze me with what you can make out of wire,” he praised.

Techie’s smile increased and Kylo used the Force to levitate the mobile close to Padme’s face. She stirred in Hux’s arms and a tiny hand blindly reached for one of the stars.

“She likes it,” Hux assured Techie.

Techie’s face warmed.

Kylo moved the mobile back into wrapping and covered it up. “Now that we have something to hang above the crib, I should get to work on one,” he commented.

Hux glanced at Kylo, “Do you mean that?”

“Of course,” Kylo replied, kissing Hux’s cheek.

He felt Techie’s eyes on them and sensed Techie’s unease. Kylo had known that kissing Hux would put Techie on edge, but that wasn’t why he’d done it. He wanted to show Techie that he   
could be gentle and how much he cared about Hux. Kylo knew it would take more   
than a kiss to convince Techie, but it was a start.

“I’ll contact you when I'm done,” Kylo added before turning to leave.

Hux watched Kylo leave before turning his attention back to Techie. “How are you, Techie?” he inquired softly.

“No one bothers me unless I want them to,” Techie replied. “I like that.”

Hux nodded, “So, you’re happy?”

“I guess,” Techie mumbled, picking at the frayed sleeve of his shirt. “Armie...are you happy?”

“Yes, I am,” Hux replied cautiously, sensing a trap.

“Are you happy with Kylo Ren?” Techie continued, his voice barely audible.

“Yes, Techie, I am,” Hux replied gently.

“He hurt you,” Techie reminded him. “He hurt you like dad used to.”

“Kylo Ren is  _ nothing _ like that monster,” Hux snapped.

Techie cowered in response to Hux’s harsh tone, and Hux took a breath. For a moment, he was five years old and trying not to cry as he waited for the next lash of his father’s belt to land. 

_ “Useless,” _ Brendol had growled, accompanied by a fresh lash.

_ “Everything” _ a warm voice whispered in Hux’s mind.

He bowed his head and welcomed the familiar presence of Kylo Ren’s mind into his. When Kylo came into his mind to soothe him, it was a welcome sensation. It warmed Hux’s body from the inside out and gave him a feeling of security and clarity.

“I’m not going to let him hurt you, Armie,” Techie vowed. “Not again. I’ll protect you and Padmé, I promise.”

“Techie,” Hux said soothingly as he looked his brother in the eye, “I would not be with Kylo Ren if he was like father.”

“He  _ hurt _ you,” Techie retorted.

“Once,” Hux reminded him, “in five years of knowing him.”

“That doesn’t excuse it,” Techie insisted.

“No, it doesn’t,” Hux agreed, as he shifted his grip on Padmé.

“Then why are you still with him?” Techie demanded.

“Techie, I broke up with him after it happened!” Hux exclaimed. “For two weeks, I didn’t speak to him unless I had to, and I only forgave him after he apologized the third time.”

Techie dropped his gaze and resumed playing with his frayed sleeve.

“We’re moving past Crait,” Hux continued softly, “but it isn’t going to be easy…especially since he knows that you don’t like him.”

Techie’s head shot up, “You told him that?”

“Yes, I did,” Hux replied evenly. “Techie, I don’t want you to be a secret from him any longer. Especially now that we have the responsibility of raising a child together.”

“Armie…be careful,” Techie whispered.

“Always,” Hux smirked.

Techie nodded and Hux held out Padmé to him.

“Say goodbye to Uncle Techie,” Hux mused.

“Goodbye, little one,” Techie whispered, kissing Padmé’s forehead. “Come and visit me when you can.”

Padmé yawned and kicked in reply.

“We will,” Hux promised before leaving his brother to his solitude.

~ ~ ~ ~

Hux smiled to himself as Kylo Ren gently laid their daughter in her new crib. The stasis pod formed the bulk of it, with additional pieces expertly welded on the sides to make them higher and on the base to form legs. 

Kylo ducked his head so his hair wouldn’t get tangled in Techie’s mobile as he turned to face Hux. He had moved his personal belonging into his chambers late afternoon and he already looked at home. He was lying in bed, dressed in his black silk pajamas, with damp hair, and Kylo found himself smiling at the sight. 

“What are you smirking at?” Hux teased. 

“You,” Kylo replied, walking to his side of the bed. 

“Me?” Hux mused as Kylo crawled in. 

“Yes,” Kylo replied, kissing Hux’s forehead. “How can I keep my eyes off someone as beautiful as you?” 

“I suppose you can’t,” Hux smiled, softly kissed Kylo’s plump lips. 

Kylo kissed him back and cupped his lover’s face in his hands. “I love you, Armitage,” he whispered sincerely. 

“I love you, Kylo Ren,” came the devout reply. 

Hux snuggled into Kylo’s broad chest and rested his head against Kylo’s collar bone. He felt Kylo’s lips pressed against the top of his head, while his muscular arms enveloped him. They drifted into sleep, and when Padmé woke them up a few hours later, Kylo slowly untangled himself. 

“I’ve got her,” he whispered, kissing Hux’s temple. “Go back to sleep.” 


End file.
